tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Recycler
The Recycler is a machine that can recycle almost any block or item, destroying the block or item in the process. During operation, it has a 12.5% (1 in 8) chance of producing Scrap. There are two uses for scrap. The first use is to craft a Scrap Box. Right clicking while holding the Scrap Box will transform the Scrap Box into another random item. The second use is to increase the efficiency of a Mass Fabricator when fabricating UU-Matter. Scrap placed in the Mass Fabricator makes it use a sixth of the energy to produce one UU-Matter. Recipe 11 Refined IronRaw Materials: * 1 Glowstone Dust * 2 Redstone Dust * 3 Copper * 6 Stone * 6 Rubber * 3 Dirt Usage Any materials can be placed into the top slot of the Recycler. Each item recycled has a 12.5% chance of producing Scrap, which can be used in the Mass Fabricator. In order to pump out scrap, you need Pipes or Pneumatic Tubes on the left, right, or back side of the Recycler. The Recycler completes an operation exactly every 2.25 seconds. This means if you set up a Transposer with a Timer set at 2.25 seconds, you can have an automatic Scrap machine. Also, if you place 2 Overclocker Upgrades in the Recycler, it takes just under half as long (49%) to complete an operation, meaning you can have 2 Transposers outputting at 2.25 seconds and be twice as efficient. Keep this in mind when constructing Scrap factories. Maximum Input: The Recycler is a low voltage machine and only accepts 32 EU/t before exploding. Use a Transformer Upgrade if you want to use it with Medium Voltage (128 EU/t). Black List Blacklisted items will be consumed in process but won't produce any Scrap, usually because they are made from another item and are worth less than a single block. *Glass Panes *Sticks *Snowballs *Scaffolds *Any item or block manually added in the config file Note: Bedrock is not on the list, meaning that if you spawned bedrock into your inventory, the recycler could essentially be a bedrock breaker of sorts. Energy Maximum Input: 32 EU/t before exploding. uses around the 32 eu for each operation Automation A condenser hooked up to collectors, relays and a pipe can create infinite amounts of a resource like cobblestone, which can then be pumped into the recycler, with any produced scrap pumped out into another chest. Alternatively, a cobblestone generator automated with Block Breakers can do the same job without the need for complex machines. Using Micro Blocks A simple and cheap way to produce scrap without using costly or complex machines and contraptions is to split a cheap material into Micro Blocks with a Handsaw, which can immediately boost the output of a manually-supplied recycling operation 32-fold. Using Overclocker Upgrades Overclocker Upgrades can be used to decrease the time span it takes for the Recycler to finish one operation. Each Overclocker Upgrade reduces the time it takes to 70% of the original time. When 11 Overclocker Upgrades are used, 0.04 is below one tick (1/20th of a second), so placing in more than 11 Overclocker Upgrades will not affect the operation speed. Video Tutorial pMHYykht2ng CRStWGRHSSA Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Processors